1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compression test assembly for measuring loading under actual field conditions.
2. Description of the Art
In the prior art, compression test equipment has consisted of strain gauges and loads cells designed primarily for use in testing specimens under laboratory conditions. Adaptation of these devices to testing of components under actual field conditions is difficult, and produces a cumbersome and expensive test arrangement that is frequently rendered inoperative due to the load sensing equipment being destroyed under the rigors of the tested system's operating conditions.